Pie O My
"Pie O My" is the 5th episode of Season 4 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 44th overall episode of the series. Written by Robin Green & Mitchell Burgess and directed by Henry J. Bronchtein, it originally aired on October 13, 2002. Episode Cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * Federico Castelluccio as Furio Giunta * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * and Joe Pantoliano as Ralph Cifaretto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Matthew Del Negro as Brian Cammarata * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Lola Glaudini as Agent Deborah Ciccerone * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Arthur J. Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Pie-O-My as herself / Goldee owned by Kim Martin lives in Warwick NY * Richard Portnow as Harold Melvoin * Michele Santopietro as JoJo Palmice * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Karen Young as Agent Sanseverino * Angelo Massagli as Bobby Baccalieri III * Lexie Sperduto as Sophia Baccalieri * Stewart J. Zully as Alan Ginsberg * Val Bisoglio as Murf Lupo * David Copeland as Joey Cogo * Manon Halliburton as Lois Pettit, the horse trainer Episode recap Ralphie's racehorse, "Pie-O-My", wins the Belmont Stakes and makes a lot of money. Ralphie gives Tony some of the winnings. Tony shows a growing fondness for the horse that Ralphie distinctly lacks. As Ralphie continues to give Tony a "taste" of the earnings, Tony's growing expectation of an increasing share creates tension between the two. Meanwhile, Carmela asks Tony to sign some financial papers, among them a life insurance trust. Tony's accountant advises against the trust since Carmela would be the sole beneficiary and it would cause Tony problems in a potential divorce. Tony eventually signs some of the papers, but refuses to sign the trust, claiming it would allow the authorities to trace their illegal finances. When Tony tries to make up to a frustrated Carmela and offers her money to purchase a stock she mentioned, she angrily tells him that it has already split and they've missed their chance. Adriana is unhappy that the Crazy Horse is being used as a Mafia hub. She also grows paranoid that her activities as an FBI informant will be discovered. The handlers press her for information, arranging meetings with her that disrupt her daily routine and assigning a new female agent, Robyn Sanseverino, to be her contact. The agents claim to Adriana that Christopher is in danger by working with dangerous criminals; they deny her assumption that Richie and Pussy's disappearances were due to them entering witness protectionand tell her she could help Chris by cooperating with them. Adriana avoids going out with Chris for dinner with Tony, and later approaches him with an idea to move to California to start a new life there. Chris dismisses her worries about him as negativity. Adriana tells the FBI about Patsy's steady income of illegal suits. After returning home, she relieves stress with an injection of Chris' heroin. Janice continues taking an interest in Bobby. She interferes in a conversation between the new widower and Mikey Palmice's widow JoJo, then gives the dinner that JoJo had made for Bobby to Junior. In trying to get closer to Bobby, Janice takes credit for Carmela's lasagna and advises him to get over his grief by focusing more on his work. After she tells him that Junior is counting on him, Bobby pulls himself together and completes a neglected task for Junior: meeting with a union shop steward to intimidate him into changing his vote in an upcoming election. Junior is displeased by the unflattering likeness painted by a courtroom artist on a TV news report. During the next day's proceedings, he fixes the artist with an intimidating stare. With veterinarian's fees for Pie-O-My piling up, the vet refuses further treatment until he is paid. Ralphie refuses to take action when the horse becomes sick during the night, passing along Tony's number; Tony rushes to the stables and settles the bill. Tony tells the vet he'd better hope the horse "makes it" before going into the stall to sit with the animal, where he comfortingly strokes her neck, telling her that everything will be all right.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 4